Ariel
by Mori-chan
Summary: A young Swiss champion gets invited to join the Majestics. But someone else is after her, she almost gets kidnapped, and her new teammates don't make her newlife any easier. She wishes to meet the Demolution Boys but...could her wish suddenly come true?
1. Default Chapter

Ariel Auclair spit out her gum in the plastic garbage can and started to look around. Most of the signs here were in Italian. She sighed, picked up her bag and started to look around for someone who would speak English or French.

/Zut!(Shit!)/

«Excuse me,» she asked someone «Where are the luggage chains here?»

The woman pointed left and continued on her way.

Ariel cursed silently again. What the hell was she doing here? Of course, she knew perfectly well she was doing in this country. The girl unzipped her bag and took out a small, white envelope. Inside, there was a card with some shield on it. Ariel opened it for a hundredth time, like it was hard to believe she ever got it in the first place.

The text was written in the finest cursive she had ever seen, with a golden-colored pen. It read:

_Miss Ariel Maria Auclair,_

_We have received the news of you being the official beyblading Champion of Switzerland, and also your recognition by the BBA. As the official European team, the Majestics, we realize that you are now the fifth European champion and we have started to consider you as a possible member of our team. If you will be so kind to do so, take a plane to Rome and please visit us at the seaside villa of Enrique Josef , the Italian champion. There we will see if you are worth the membership in the Majestics. _

_We will cover all the travel expenses. Plane ticket is attached to the letter. _

_Robert, Duke of _

The card was stamped with the Majestics logo. In Ariel's opinion it was pretty scary, but who gave a damn about her opinion?

«Hey! Why are you standing here! Let people pass!»

Ariel realized she had been standing in the middle of the corridor. The girl started to slowly move in the direction of luggage chains.

Her thoughts returned to were they had been interrupted. Who was she anyway? Some fourteen year old teen from Switzerland. She was the Switzerland champion. So? Really, she was nobody. She wasn't very beautiful, very smart. She skipped school a lot of times, just so she could run to their local beyblading arena and train.

Beyblading. It had taken over Ariel's life a long time ago. She hardly had any friends, totally unlike her younger sister Anna. Anna was a computer freak, but she was a very social computer freak. While she played games, made programs or websites, she would always IM her thousands of friends, or, when they got cable, she would talk to them on the phone.

Anna was popular at school, and got so many people addicted to the computer, that there were only few others who beybladed at all. So Ariel was alone.

Ariel didn't really mind being it at all. She was always a lone wolf, and enjoyed it too. Life seemed to be very carefree, simple without anyone around. And it also gave a lot of time to do what she liked- beyblade.

Of course Ariel wasn't really happy at all the times. But that didn't matter now........

It was very hot in the airport, and Ariel decided to go into the restroom. There, the girl carelessly threw her bag on the floor and looked in the mirror.

Pale, skinny fourteen-year-old girl looked back at her. She had shoulder-length brown hair and big, bright green eyes. Ariel was dress in baggy, green pants and a camouflage tank top that left her belly exposed. It wasn't pierced thought. Ariel didn't have time for that kind of stuff.

But she had her ears pierced and was wearing one chain bracelet, two small, spiky ones, and something like a cut-up, red glove on her right arm.

Ariel looked at the girl in the mirror, then turned on the water and poured some on her head. That instantly cooled her off, but made her makeup run. Ariel never weared much makeup, but she was going to meat an official BBA team, so........a little would be okay.

The girl opened her purse, decorated with about twenty safety pins, and took out red eyeshadow and clear lipgloss. She didn't need mascara, since her eyelashes were naturally long.

Ten minutes later Ariel was dragging her suitcase out of the airport. It was hot, but wet hair helped her a little. Now, where was she suppose to go.........

Ariel took out the card from Robert, and looked at the address. Now she only needed to find a driver that would speak French, or at least English. To her unbelievable luck, the first cap that stopped had an English-speaking driver. The girl got in, and gave the man the address.

«How long would it take to get there?», she asked.

«About two hours. Are you a beyblader, kiddo?»

«Uhm...... yes.»

That was the end of the conversation. Ariel made sure she had all her stuff with her, and then took out her black CD player. Settling herself more comfortable, she put her headphones on and turned the music on.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I had this idea fr a very long time, and for some reason decided to publish it now. I might not update soon. It depends on how many reviews I get and how is my other fic, Necromancer Boys going.


	2. Kidnapped?

_I won't be ignored..._

Ariel's head suddenly snapped back. How long has she been asleep? Her neck hurt and she felt an unpleasant taste in her mouth. She still had a candy in it...

The girl looked around. The taxi was driving through an absolutely deserted field.

_Little girls should never go alone with big men..._

Hey, forget it, she said to herself. He is a taxi driver! He is not some maniac!

_How do you know that?_

Ariel hated that little voice inside her head. It always told her things that she didn't want to hear.

_Shut up! Stop scaring me! It's nothing!_

To prove to herself she wasn't scared, she crossed her legs and turned on one of her favorite songs- Somewhere I Belong.

_When this began..._

_See? I'm okay._

_I had nothing to say..._

_You're sure?_

_Ye..._

She wasn't. Because the car turned on some small road and stopped next to a small abandoned house!

Ariel instantly clutched her bag and put one hand on the door lock.

"w...w...what's happening?"

No answer.

"Seriously, I need to get to the Magestics as soon as possible!" she said, trying to sound as rude as possible. For some reason, it gave her comfort. And then, she heard that maniacs like to see you scared...MANIACS!?

"You won't be going to Magestics today, kiddo..."

He turned to Ariel, and, in one terrified second, she saw what he was holding in his hands- a rope!

"...because somebody else wants to see you."

The driver reached for her and tried grabbed her hand. She kicked at him, but he held on, and tried to pull her closer. Ariel kicked again, while her free hand tried to open the door. She hit the man in the face, he cussed and his other hand dropped the rope and grabbed her shirt. Ariel screamed "Help me! Help!", and just then realized, that there was no one to hear her. In that second the door finally opened and she fell out. Ariel just lay on the ground for a second, totally dazed, until she realized, that the driver had let go of her!

She jumped up and saw the man getting out of the car, cussing in English. Forgetting her fear, her bruises and her torn shirt, she hit the man with her bag as hard as she could and then ran like crazy. Ariel got to the road, and started running along it, hoping someone would drive by.

"HELP!"

Fortunately, Ariel was a fifteen-year-old beyblader, and the driver was a short, fattish man of about thirty five? So there was no doubt about who would run faster. But even Ariel couldn't run forever...

_No..._

Sound of the footsteps.

_Please..._

Closer.

_God..._

Closer.

_Someone..._

Closer.

_Help..._

Suddenly Ariel heard tires squeak, and she realized that she was focused on the sound of the footsteps, she didn't even notice the sound of the car coming up from behind her. The door snapped open and a woman shouted something in Italian at Ariel.

The girl stared at her.

"Help...", she whispered.

"Get in!", screamed the woman. Ariel jumped in and shut the door. Instantly the woman drove away, totally forgetting about the speed limit.

"Merci beacoup."

"Tu...pense...que...tu...will be okay?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you again, Annelise."

"Cet mon ...telephone number. If something happens, apple-moi! Au-revoir!"

The door closed, Ariel got one last smile from her rescuer as Annelise drove away. She turned out to be a very nice woman of about twenty-five, who lived in Rome but had relative all over the country, so she was constantly traveling. She spoke a little of French and a little of English (and a LOT of Japanese, but that wasn't much help) so she and Ariel where able to make a conversation.

Now Ariel was standing in front of the Enrique's villa. She had already changed into a spear shirt she had in her bag, brushed her hair and reapplied her makeup with some help from Annelise. It was dusk, nice cold wind was blowing from the nearby sea, but it couldn't blow away the terrible memories of today.

It was clear to her now that the man wanted to kidnap her. But why? Who wanted to "see" her? Will they try to...get her again?

Not here. The girl looked at the villa and saw a lot of security around it.

She would have to go in now and meet up with four unknown boys. They would ask, what had happened, and what would she say? Ariel didn't want anybody to know. Maybe, she could wait a few days... But then, where would she stay? And it wouldn't be polite...

She sighted and waked to the gate.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down, Johnny."

"Shut up, Robert. What time is it?"

"It's eigth o'clock."

"Great! She late by four hours!"

"Maybe it's the plane?"

"Yeah, right, Oliver! Most likely- still shopping in Rome! I told you it would be awful to have a girl on the team!"

"Why do you think that she is shopping?"

"Because all girls are like that!"

"Johnny, the only girls you know are Enrique's girlfriends."

"Yeah, there are different ones too!"

"Hey, Robert, Oliver, you've got something against my girlfriends?"

"Yes, and me too! They are blond dumb!"

"What?"

"Cut it out!"

"What you've heard!"

"I said..."

"Miss Ariel Auclair is here to see you. Should I let her come in?"

**_Asha: Hey, that was good!_**

**_Lirael: No it wasn't! It wasn't half as good as some stories. And English is really bad._**

**_Cibo: Oh, as usual, it' you with all of you complexes._**

**_Mori: Come on, people review, cause Lirael is getting depressed!_**

**_Sanakan: We safeguards will eliminate all of you who would not review!_**

**_Cibo: Oh, Sana, you are SOOO cute when you act as a safeguard!_**

**_Kamui: C...c..cute?_**

**_Mori: I don't think so!_**

**_Killy: Just shut up, all of you._**

**_Satsuki: And who says?_**

**_Killy:............_**

**_Mori: Killy says!_**

**_Cibo: Let's go, Sanakan!_**

**_Kamui: sweatdrop_**

**_Sanakan: What? I love her!_**

**_All (except for Killy and Satsuki): sweatdrop_**

**_Asha: Hey! We are talking about the fanfic here!_**

**_Lirael: See? No one likes it..._**

**_Lan: I do!_**

**_Mori: But he hasn't read it!_**

**_Lan: I still do!_**


End file.
